creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunket: A Mockery Fanfic
Note: this is purely satirical and meant to point of the ridiculousness of love triangles (pentagons?). I suck at romance, so... (Inspired by Sky's fanfic =D) Prolougue SuNdew nDD Cw11kit sAU nn a tWeE. WuLlow and bluu sAw and bIcAme 3xTr3meLy j3al0uS "WuT?!?!" bAlOo y3113d. wIIllow gKarEd. "nyyoooooo sUndEw wuiiiii??" SuNd3W and cRT11cet sTaared at 34ch 0her luvingly. "i3ts guo buok oUr hUnEyMoOn," CwIcCeet sIaD. ThEy wulked owai lEeV3nG wIl0w criiing and b11ueboi fwUmInG. ChupTeh OuNnN w11l0W nnd bLuE spieeed uN zUnnDD3w and b1u3. Shwordtuuil shwalked shlong, shand shaw shem. "WuT u doin??" he AthKed. "Wi shpying." "thurrres pi3?!?!" "nu shortAiL go uwuy." Ballo wAd aNuYeD. "U culled moi sHoRt," shortytail said grimpily. He wAlKed 4wai tU fOiNd LuuNna. 1unaa wAsz SiTteD ait tOiM hUrToNs. Sheeee wAs 34tiNG uh Donuut. "IooN4 wy u wIll cLoG ur aRtErIes und u aren't cunaadien." lUn4 shugged uNd KePt munchen. "Oi wuIll bWaKe uPp wItH uu!" Sh0rtail sIad. Loon4 shrugged aNd bOuGht coffee. "I'm bwaaking UpP w1fF u!" SHoRtToil thtormed aw34 to MccDunalds. LUnAa texted him, "Oh wo1l, I pReFer wuL1uw anyways." Shordtail cwiied. "Nuuuuuuuuu!" ChePPteh tWu W0ll3w sPyEd 0n SuNd33w, 1un4 spyied 0n w1ll0w, 4nD sWuRt41l syed 0m iun4. b1u3 w0tkhted cW1cc3t frum 4 b4sh. "Nuuuuuu sUnD33w wHuY u b1g meenie!!!1!!!1" d4 sToRy h4d 2 mAnY karacters sO b1u3 g0t m4d 4t Shortail fUr b331ng 4noy1ng 4nd st4lkinEh hIs sIsTeH, sooooo h3 koilled hem wItT floimsoilk. 1unEh h1gh-fO1v3d h1m. "h3 wUs 4nOy1nG," LuN4 sahEd. "U sYcOp4ths!!!!!1!" w1l10w s1gh3d. LuN4 cw13d and cw13d. SuNk3w nD cR1kk3t w3r3 b0r3d. "I wonder what's happening outside," Cricket mused, daydreaming to herself about what had happened before. With Blue, and the others too. Sundew stared into Cricket's eyes, her gaze thoughtful and sweet. It was so unlike the Sundew Cricket used to know she almost laughed. But then W1l10w p0kEdd h3r h34d thrU d4 w1nD0w. "U gUyz aRen'T b31ng cr4zy enUfF!" "R1ghT!" sUn3w aNd cRoiK3t s41d 1n un1s0n. Th3 l1ttlE bl111p1p 0f s4n3iTy l3fT dEr cHiapper. cR0iCeet s1gh3D. W1ll0W w3Nt t0 t4c0 b311. cH1pT3r tRoe3 WuLl0w munch3d 0n a TAc0. cR1cK3t w4s 41s0 aT tH3 s4m3 t4c0 b3ll. w1ll0W w4nTehD tOo0 t4elk t0 h3r 4b0uT sUnd3w bOt w4s w0rri3d. cR1cK3t w4s nUt 100 p3rchEnT 1nS4n3 aNd tH3 s4n1ty c0u1d rUb 0fF 0n H3r. cR1cK3iT wAlkiD b4cN t0 tH3 h0n3hm0on sW3eT. "tH3rE's H0n3y? 4nd sw33ts?" sW0rt4l's gH0st 4sK3d. dYinG m4k3s u cR4v3 sUg4r. "ShUt iT." bLu3 gL4r3d. "aWaWAw u A b1g m3aNie!1!!!!1!!!!" sW0rT4iL s1gH3d aNd eVap0r4t3d iNt0 tH1n a1r. sHuNd3w w4S t3xT1nG h4wTh0rn. 'I sHuLd h4v3 t4k3n ovR u t00' hAwThUrNn t3xT3d. subNd33w s1pP3d h3r l3m0n4d3 4nD r3aliz3d iT h4d br34tH oF 3v1l 1n iT. sUndeW b3c4m3 p0ssEssssEDd. cR1cK3t s4w sUnD3w b31nG p0sEssssd aNd shcReAm3d. Wu1lL0w h34Red sEnDuW sCweAmEd. "0h nU wUt hPnD?!" SuNd3w tRy3d t0 stR4nGll33 wUiL10W w11lE cR1cK3t r3d "H0w 2 k1lL aN 3vIl p1l4nT". Sh3 t0oK s0m3 gUrD3n sh34rS 4nD thR3w d3m aT sUnDeEew. "0oPs u k1ll3d h3r," W1ll0w s1gH3d. Cr1cK3t cRY3d 4nD j3Rb0A p0k3d h3r hEd InN. "h3y gUyS I c4N br1nG h3r b4cK iF u wUlD lo1k33." J3rB0a oP3n3d 4 p0rT4l 4nD cR1cKk3t nD w1ll0w g0t puShEd iN. ChEhhPt3r f0iR "o0pS," j3rB04 s4H3d. W1lL0W Nd c:r1CkkEy f0uNd tH3mS3lV3s iN d34dLaNd. 3vEryTh1nG wUs dAh3D. "d1D u guYz d13 2?!" sW0rT41l aSk3d. "n0p3!" w1lL0w sM1l3d. sWoRdt01l g1ar3d aT h3r 4Nd waLkEd aW4y. "L3tS f1nD sUnD3w!!" cR1cK33333t sAhEd. SuNdd33w w44s sAiiTiNnng n A tWe3. CR1cK3t w4v3d t0 h3R. "0h nU shE'a sT1lL p0SeSessdd." "oi B3 dOuNng dA eViil," sUnDd33w pWoCliam3d! "bUuT sUnnD3w," cR1cK3t cRyhEd. "Remember all the normal times we had together? The fun ones? The cRaZyyyy 0n3S?" "SuNnD3w, p134sE l1sT3n. W3'r3 b9tH m4aDlly inlUv w4tH u!!" W1l0w snUifFl3:. "I b3 dOoin A eGgNoR3."Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Joke Pages Category:Random Category:Fanfictions Category:Writing Pieces